


My Musical Journey

by SimplyABrit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Music, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyABrit/pseuds/SimplyABrit
Summary: What if Lex hadn't told Lena that Kara was Supergirl, heard it from Kara herself at the Pulitzer Ceremony. Then all those little boxes she has break open when listening to music, then to deal with her problems and feelings for her best friend and found family for lying to her for 4 years. Disappeared for a month, made music videos in which she sings and performs in over that time, to help her vent all the emotions she feels.Now Lena is back, ready to show Kara and everyone else how she was feeling, and how she always did deep down about Kara.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 43
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

Prologue

15th July 2019

“You will always be my best friend.” Lena whispered to Kara in a hushed tone and tear-filled eyes before embracing her in a tight hug, though the words rang hollow in Lena’s head forcing the anger and hurt right down into box that was fit to bursting with the amount forced into it. The remaining Pulitzer Award ceremony passed by in a blur of false smiles and honeyed words but all Lena wanted to do was to leave, leave and process everything that she has heard tonight.

_Kara Danvers is Supergirl_

_Supergirl is Kara Danvers_

She left without saying goodbye to anyone wanting to be alone with her thoughts for the time being. The drive back to Lena’s penthouse apartment was short and didn’t give her much time to mull over all the thoughts and emotions running through her head; thoughts about betrayal…deceit…trust. Emotions she had boxed away, categorized for each individual person who she was close to, which wasn’t a very big list now that she considered it; slowly coming undone and falling apart.

Lena slipped off her tall heels once she got into her penthouse, relishing in the relief of the movement. Making her way to the bar she poured herself a large scotch and downed it in one then poured herself another one before making herself comfortable on her empty couch in her empty apartment. Realising the silence in her apartment she instructed H.O.P.E to play some music to fill the empty rooms. Music had always helped her to hear the emotions she was afraid to express herself. Her boxes of emotions slowly becoming looser and looser falling apart as she listened to the music and sipped at her scotch.

The boxes finally broke.

For the first time since she was a little girl Lena Luthor embraced all the emotions she had bottled up over the years, after all if being emotionally centred was good to your mind then she might as well give it a go. After all it was all the strong emotions that Kara felt about her that made her keep her secret for 4 years in the first place. So, one by one each emotion and the thoughts that accompanied it reared its ugly head and Lena embraced it with open arms.

The first was anger and betrayal, she was fucking furious with Kara for hiding the secret for so long, realising the person she was closest to in her whole life was spouting false words and half-hearted excuses, that the people she thought of an almost found family in the group of friends that surrounded Kara had been letting her play the part of the fool for so long. She wanted to desperately to cut ties with them all now that she’s out of the darkness and into the light in the worst possible way imaginable.

The next lot of thoughts that arrived was the reasoning for them lying to her for so long; was it because she was a Luthor? Was it because they were afraid that she’d become just like Lex, a mad psychotic Villain hell bent on beating her Super counterpart like he was to his? She could never hurt Kara as much as she wanted to, she just couldn’t.

Hurt, despair and regret. Those were the next emotions that crashed over Lena like a tidal wave, she was so hurt; hurt that the woman she…. she…. she has strong feelings for lied to her for so long. She wasn’t ready to admit THOSE kinds of feelings herself just yet. After all who would want to be near someone who hurts everything she touches; she could not do that to Kara, not drag someone so happy and carefree, someone who sees the best in everyone she meets down to her level. She just wished that she could go back in time, to not be a Luthor and carry all that baggage with that name. to meet Kara a different way or find out sooner, sure she would be hurt a bit, but a few weeks would be better than not knowing for 4 years and losing her best friend.

There was one last box Lena needed to open and embrace with all her heart.

Once the tidal wave of emotions has subsided, Lena felt lighter than she had in years, ruined make-up be damned from the embarrassing amount of crying she a just done, Lillian would have been so disappointed for her embracing her feelings but in all honesty, fuck her. Finishing the remains of her scotch, Lena checked her phone for any last messages and email before turning in for the night, there was a few congratulatory emails and texts for her speech at the award ceremony and one message from Kara.

_Kara (11:00pm):_

_Hi Lena! You left the awards ceremony early without saying goodbye and I didn’t get to say a true thank you for the speech you gave about me even though you were going through a lot with the whole Supergirl reveal, I’m reallly sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. If you have any questions please ask me._

_Love U,_

_Kara Zor-El xxxx_

Lena had to supress the small smile threatening to make its way to her lips seeing the text message on her phone. She quickly typed out a response to the text which would hopefully buy her some time to get what she needed done, see just because she’s embracing…most of her emotions does not mean that she is any good and voicing them. Since music helped her unlock her emotions again, maybe it can help voice them as well. She knows how to sing thanks to Lillian and learning a few instruments plus making music videos to accompany her covers of songs shouldn’t be too difficult right? She’s Lena Kieran Luthor, she can do anything she puts her mind to.

_Lena (11:10pm):_

_Hi Kara, sorry for leaving early without saying goodbye, just needed some time to collect my thoughts and put everything into perspective. I welcome the offer for any questions that I may have regarding you. But this is something I need to sort out on my own, so all I ask is that you give me the time and space I need, I will message you when I am ready to talk._

_Love U too_

_Lena XX_

Lena sighed in contentment at the message she had sent. Now was not the time for not looking back, it was to get started on telling everyone who she holds close how she feels about them, herself and one beautiful blue-eyed reporter/superhero/best friend….?


	2. One Month Later

Chapter 1: One Month Later

_Hi Kara, sorry for leaving early without saying goodbye, just needed some time to collect my thoughts and put everything into perspective. I welcome the offer for any questions that I may have regarding you. But this is something I need to sort out on my own, so all I ask is that you give me the time and space I need, I will message you when I am ready to talk._

_Love U too_

_Lena XX_

It had been exactly 1 month, 1 week, 4 days, 14 hours, 32 minutes and 46 seconds since Kara had last heard from Lena without so much of a text or call to find out how she is doing. She knew Lena was alive and well as her heartbeat hadn’t risen to any fear inducing levels for her safety, so no recent assassination attempts which was always a good sign. She had been slightly hurt at Lena’s request to be left alone for an undisclosed amount of time while she came to terms with the new dynamic between them. But she had respected her wishes, even though every thought had been telling her to go and see her best friend and make sure she was doing alright.

During the following weeks, Kara threw herself into her reporting work as well as her Supergirl work also, doing anything to keep her mind off the radio silence coming from L-Corp and Lena’s home. To keep her mind from wandering back to that jawline that could cut glass, full red lips, creamy white skin and gorgeous emerald eyes that drew her in. Yep, Kara Danvers had a massive crush and was probably in love with her best friend if she properly dissected her own feelings; alas everyone was too busy with their own relationships. Alex and Kelly had been going on multiple dates every week, causing Alex to constantly pester her about what to do and what to wear, getting to the point of exhaustion. Things were better in camp Nia and Brainy, it was pretty adorable to see the two work out the quirkiness of the relationship and it made her really happy to see them so happy.

It had just passed 2:30pm in the afternoon at CatCo, a relatively slow day all things considered, no emergency Supergirl duties or major articles to write. Suddenly her phone went off; snapping her out of her trance, looking down at who was calling her, she couldn’t answer her mobile quick enough.

Lena was calling her for the first time in a month.

“H-hey Lena.” Kara stammered out, not sure why she was so nervous all of a sudden. Probably after not hearing from your massive gay crush of a best friend for a month does that.

 _“Hey Kara! How are you doing?”_ Lena said in a happy and overtly affectionate tone, catching Kara completely off guard, used to a more reserved and professional tone coming from Lena, her ‘CEO’ voice as Kara had dubbed it.

“Yeah, I’ve been pretty good Lena, been mostly throwing myself into my work since winning my Pulitzer, also defending the National City from time to time. What about you? What have you been doing for a month?” Kara asked inquisitively, she couldn’t help it. She just needed to know what she had been doing for a month, all alone. Her heart ached at the thought of Lena in her own self-imposed solitude.

 _“Actually, that’s what I’m calling you about Kara, I’ve come to terms with everything. About you being Supergirl and how I feel about everything that’s gone on for the past 4 years. As for what I’ve been doing for a month, it’s been a personal passion project to help me. What I’d like to do is show you and your friends what I’ve been up to at my penthouse tonight, sort of like a movie night?”_ Lena finished her explanation with a hopeful and optimistic tone which was not common for her best friend to express.

“Oh wow! Sure thing! Ill round everyone up and get them over to your penthouse!” Kara exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement. Lena was fine with her! Her best friend/massive crush was completely fine with her being Supergirl! Plus, she trusted her and everyone in her Superfriend group. Calming herself down a few notches, Kara asked “What time should we be there?”

 _“7:00pm is fine darling, I’ll have the snacks and drinks ready for when you all arrive, I’ll see you all later on this evening, gotta go!”_ Lena said in such an upbeat and cheery tone it made Kara’s heart do little backflips.

“See you later Lena!” Kara chirped her response out to Lena, excitement barely contained. As soon as she had hung up, Kara immediately got to work in messaging everyone which included Alex, Nia and J’onn as soon as she sent the messages to everyone, she spent the rest of her working day bouncing about the office, like she had just had massive caffeine and sugar binge combined. Shortly after, messages from the group started to appear on her phone.

_Alex: Hey sis, wow…Lena is totally cool with it? That’s great news, and sure me and Kelly can make it there tonight, never seen Luthor’s Penthouse before, wonder what kind of booze she has a stock of? Haha see you later! X_

_Nia: Hey Kara, that is amazing news! Of course, we’ll be there, Brainy hasn’t stopped wondering how Lena is, mostly because he needs her opinion of the projects, he works on lol, its kind of adorable, thinks of her a super smart big sister haha, later Kar xx_

_J’onn: That is certainly interesting Kara, I am surprised she has taken it so well. I am intrigued to see what this personal project is, I would also like to see Lena in person to discuss any future involvement with the DEO and development of new tech. So yes, I will be there tonight. See you later on this evening._

Seeing all these messages filled Kara with hope, hope that Lena could have a healthy relationship between all of her friends and, maybe even…a more intimate one between the two of them.

Before she knew it 6:50pm struck and the group was all converged at Lena’s apartment tower, her penthouse being at the top. All six of them made idle chatter while the elevator went all the way to the top floor, which seemed to just be reserved for Lena’s whole penthouse exclusivity, ‘how the top 1% live’ Kara thought to herself. As soon as the doors opened to reveal the apartment everyone’s jaws hit the floor, the view of the city just as the sun was setting made it worth the ride up, the warm glow of the sun cascaded into the apartment making a warm feeling envelop the penthouse, to the left was a large kitchen with breakfast bar and marble worksurfaces in a pristine white and to the right a massive TV mounted to the wall, with a very comfortable U-shaped couch with a ornate but large glass and metal coffee table loaded with chips, dips, popcorn and various other snacks as well as all three types of wine, various beers, scotch, a few pitchers of different cocktails and alien alcohol. Lena had thought of everything for everyone who would be coming tonight, now there was just one thing missing. Where was Lena herself?

“Lena? Where are you? We’re all here?” Kara questioned while wandering around the apartment. “Kara, come over here, got something here to show you.” Alex called out to her sister while grabbing a beer and pointing at the remote control to the fancy TV, there was a sticky note attached to it, written in unmistakeably Lena’s handwriting, a simple ‘ _Get comfortable and press play X’_. Following the instructions Kara poured herself a glass of one of the cocktails and another two for Nia and Brainy, Alex and J’onn settled on few beers with Kelly and M’gann opening a bottle of wine and pouring two large glasses.

As soon as everyone was comfortable and settled Kara pressed play, the TV burst to life with an image of a completely different Lena Luthor they had seen a month ago. Sitting on the very couch they were all sitting on. Gone were the jet-black straightened locks, replaced with Lena’s naturally wavey and lighter brown locks but what shocked Kara was the emerald green tips that started 6 inches from the end of her hair. In addition, her eyes looked unclouded and so full of life it was hard to look away. Furthermore, her skin looked like it glowing out of happiness. Also, her attire had changed, gone were tight formal dresses and blouses which always looked incredible on her had been replaced with a forest green flannel checked shirt and black crop top, showing off her toned mid-riff; Kara had to take a drink to stop herself from dribbling at the sight. Further down the attire consisted of a pair of designer black ripped jeans and a pair of black and white Hi-Top converse, the attire was complete with a pair of black RayBan Wayfarer Classic’s perched on top of her head.

_“Hello everyone! Hope your all doing well?” Lena beamed with excitement across to everyone. “Before you ask, this is a pre-recorded message before I show you all what I’ve been doing for a month and a bit. But first a bit of context, as I am sure you are all aware, I haven’t had the best of childhoods or adulthoods, filled with betrayal after betrayal, being played for a fool time and time again; by Lex and by Lillian on multiple occasions. To help me cope with this I had stuffed my emotions down into little boxes and buried them deep down inside me, I talked to Brainy about it a while ago to help him focus when the air was polluted a couple of months and we needed to find a solution. After a while I became numb to every emotion. But then…...” Lena trails off holding herself together._

_“You told me you were Supergirl, that my best friend and the people I considered a slightly weird but more loving and caring family than I had ever known, had been lying to me for 4 years. I left the Pulitzer gala early and alone to go and collect my thoughts and work out where we all stood.” Lena’s happy face dropped as she said the next bit like a horrible memory. “It didn’t work…in fact it spectacularly backfired, trying to stuff all these thoughts and emotions into overstuffed boxes caused them to break open, so as I sat on this very couch alone, listening to some various music’s and drinking in the dark, I let myself feel…...everything for the first time in a long time. Anger, hate, betrayal, hurt, despair, regret, the thoughts of why you all lied to me for years……... And one more emotion I hope to show to you all and most of all you Kara at the end of tonight in person.” Lena smiled lightly at the end of the statement._

_“So, I came up with a plan to confront these feelings head on, because I know if I just tried to speak them, I would end up a crying mess on the floor. Now not even you know this Kara but I can sing, really well…and I can play a few instruments well as well, so what I decided was to find various songs that reflected all the emotions I was feeling individually, made cover versions and made music videos to accompany them as a way of venting all these emotions and to start again with a clean slate.” With a clap of her hands Lena exclaimed “Right! Now that the context is done, we can begin!”_

Lena fades away and everyone is slack jawed, even the typically stoic J’onn didn’t know what to say. Kara’s head was a wave of emotions, unable to process what was happening; she reached out blindly for her sisters’ hand as she downed her drink and poured another one as she, and everyone else braced themselves as the first words flickered onto the screen.

_Part 1: Betrayal_

_It Ends Tonight_

_3:00am (16 th July 2019)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments :)


	3. It Ends Tonight

Chapter 2: It Ends Tonight

_The scene opens with Lena sitting at a scorched and damaged piano in the middle of no-where, still dressed in the same clothes that she was wearing at the Pulitzer ceremony. A framed photo of herself and Kara resting on top of the piano, with a deep sigh she began playing._

_Your subtleties, they strangle me_   
_I can't explain myself at all_   
_And all the wants and all the needs_   
_All I don't want to need at all_

_Her voice is beautiful, although wavering as she continues._

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted on this evening  
I give the final blow_

_As she finishes the final line she pushes away from the piano and picks up an electric guitar resting beside the piano. Walking away from the piano, the scene changes into a slow close up of the framed photo of herself and Kara, the song continues._

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_As the line continues, the photo gets bathed in darkness and then gets replaced with a photo of just Lena as Kara fades away once the light returns._

_A falling star, at least I fall alone  
I can't explain what you can explain  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain _

_Lena walks alone with tears streaming down her face, making her way to a music set, complete with drummer, bassist and another guitar player tuning their instruments getting ready for the second half of the song._

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted on this evening  
I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight, it ends tonight  
It ends tonight_

_Lena walks over towards the band as they are playing together, looking backwards over her shoulder at the piano and the photograph._

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

_As the last line is sung with a wavering conviction, Lena plugs in her guitar and embraces the microphone looking straight at the camera. During this, the band stops playing as the piano from the beginning plays softly over Lena’s melodic singing._

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_While the last line is performed, the note drops as Lena begins playing the guitar along with the rest of the band, during this the damaged piano behind them all explodes in a colourful array of fireworks!_

_Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight, it ends tonight  
It ends, when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight, it ends tonight_

_In the background, fireworks from all directions are covering the night sky in array of blinding colours; making an impressive scene as the whole band is rocking out, Lena leading them like she had been doing it for years._

_It ends tonight  
Tonight, inside  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight_

_The final images play as the clouds part on an early morning with the fireworks still going off and the band still playing as hard as ever. With a final strum of her guitar, Lena walks over to the now ruined piano covered in dirt and sweat; smashes her guitar into the piano and walks away with a content smile on her tear-streaked face. The final image of the video, guitar still embedded into the wrecked piano with the framed photo, now of her alone, scorched around the edges._

As soon as the video stopped, Kara pressed pause on the remote to allow everyone to collect their thoughts and say anything they wanted to before the next part played.

Kara was at a loss for words, a million thoughts and feelings running through her head. Number one, Lena wasn’t joking that she could sing, her voice was beautiful, even when singing a sad and bitter song like that; she couldn’t help imagining if it were singing a happier and more upbeat one. Number two, is that truly how she felt initially after Kara told her everything? The time on the video said it was recorded 4 hours after she told her so the emotions were really fresh and at the forefront of Lena’s mind. That she would be better off alone? Straggled by Kara’s own selfish lies? That she wanted to end her friendship with her?

“Well…...that certainly was interesting?” Alex broke the silence that had enveloped the group. “Who knew Lena has such a set of pipes on her! And could play so well? Like she’s been doing it for years!” Nia exclaimed excitedly, brimming with the revelation that one of her friends had a few more remarkable talents hidden up her designer sleeves!

“Now hold on everyone.” Kelly said with a more serious tone. “Didn’t anyone here the lyrics? ‘ _Your subtleties, they strangle me_ ’ or ‘ _Now I'm on my own side It's better than being on your side’._ Lena is obviously hurting from us lying to her for so long to the point where she can’t breathe or that she’s would rather be on her own side, rather than ours?” Kelly explained to the whole group, “Now I sure Lena wouldn’t be willing to work with the manic of her brother, but she’s smart enough to work against us if she really wanted to, not that we don’t want to think about her like that.”

“Kelly is not wrong, Lena is just as smart as me, she has all the resources to become a significant threat to us.” Brainy continued on after Kelly had stopped speaking. “I hope however that that is not the case” Brainy finished with a hopeful tone.

“Kara? What do you think?” Alex inquired to her sister.

“Huh? Oh…. I’m not sure what to think really, I’m sure Lena wouldn’t turn into a villain like her brother, she’s too good for that, done too much good, help us too many times. I still believe in her.” Kara words came out more forcefully as she continued with her statement. She refused to believe her best friend would turn against them… against her? She loved Lena too much to let that happen.

As soon as they had finished their discussion, everyone refilled their drinks and has some more food and watched with baited breaths for the next video to begin.

_Part 2: Anger_

_Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing_

_10:00pm (23 rd July 2019)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments :)


	4. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Chapter 3: Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing

_The scene opens up with a panoramic shot of the roof at L-Corp with the spot lights of the helicopter focusing on the helipad in which Lena and her band were in the middle, Lena was dressed in head to toe in black, all designer as to be expected. She had a manic look in her eye while she was pacing across the roof, clearly building up to something. She began with a sinister laugh while looking at the camera._

_Ha ha ha ha, this is about you_

_Beware, beware, be sceptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning  
Baa baa, black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are turning tricks_

_Lena sings in a dark tone different from the sad and angsty one of the previous one, channelling all of her anger into her words; letting it flow through her._

_So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

_The end of the chorus is finished in a bitter but self-assured tone._

_Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem  
Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack be lethal, Jack be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

_Lena is practically stalking her way around the helipad while singing, the lights making her green eyes glow with a dangerous quality and her pale skin glowing in contrast to the dark black of her clothing, a truly dangerous sight. She returns to her microphone to continue the song._

_So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

_Lena looks dead straight at the camera with a look of hopefulness in front of thinly veiled rage as she builds up to the bridge, tears welling in her eyes as she begins_

_Maybe you'll change, abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see all the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again_

_The face drops as Lena dons a sickening smile and runs her hand through her hair as she speaks the next verse in manic tone, the tears now free flowing down her face._

_Who am I kidding? Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you, I would, but it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell!_

_As she sang the word ‘hell’ in her loudest and longest note, plumes of fire emerged around her accentuating her point._

_Oh, oh, oh, so tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

_The fire was in full force around the L-Corp tower coating the roof and the band in an orange glow, Lena continuing to own the stage like she always done in anything she put her mind too._

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt (oh, oh, oh)_  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Jazzy!

_Lena pulled a rare smile full of teeth, making jazz hands while laughing like a maniac while the fires die down as the screen fades to back. Lena’s emerald eyes the last thing visible._

Nia reached over for the remote and paused the video after noticing Kara hadn’t moved and inch from her spot, she looked on the verge of tears which broke her heart to see. Kara had always been a strong, stable figure for Nia to look up too, seeing her so distraught hurt. Still Nia had to admit, Lena looks really good as an emo rock star; decked head to toe in black and slightly manic. Even if she was telling them all, but more specifically Kara to ‘ _Burn in Hell’_ and calling her ‘ _a piece of shit_ ’ even going as far as to say that she would kill her if she could. Which left her wondering, what happened from then to now, causing Lena to become the cheery person they all saw at the start of this whole endeavour?

Kara was distraught, that was pure distilled hate, forced toward her and everyone she held close. Was this truly how much Lena hated her and everyone else? It hurt so much that the woman she loves carried that much venom in her. But what Kara realised is that Lena was right, she did sleep easy while she was lying to her best friend for so long; and everyone else played along with it as well with gold plated, fake truths. She wanted to believe that the bridge meant that Lena still had a hopeful side to repairing and starting over. She clung to that hope for as much as she dared, refusing to let is slip out her grasp.

“Ok Lena has officially gone off the deep end!” Alex exclaimed standing up and marching around the penthouse snapping her sister out her he distraught thoughts. “Telling you to burn in hell! That, if she had the opportunity to kill you, she would!” Alex continued her rambling until J’onn stopped her in her tracks with an authoritative tone.

“Alex! Did you forget what Lena said at the start of the video, this is a way of her venting her emotions.” Alex nodded as she sat back down with Kelly rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“I’m hopeful that after that emotional outburst, Lena hasn’t got any anger in her left to expel towards us.” Brainy piped up after this explanation and continued “In correlation to J’onn’s explanation, looking at the current version on Lena compared to this past version, the timeline does not match up, current Lena looks happy and carefree, rather than a mad and deranged villain like her brother.” Kara looked up at J’onn and Brainy respectively and nodded in a silent thank you for the hopeful words, stoking that final thought of hope she was clinging too into a small fire.

Once everyone downed their drinks after the hate filled song sobered them up significantly, refilled and prepared for the last two videos wondering what could be next?

_Part 3: I hurt everyone who I know_

_Hurt_

_8:00pm (30 th July 2019)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments :)


	5. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoyed writing this chapter, my favourite so far. :)

Chapter 4: Hurt

_The scene opens with a tired looking Lena sitting at her balcony, dressed in a loose-fitting black shirt with rolled up sleeves with matching trousers and boots, guitar in her lap and her typical scotch on the side. Looking outward towards the city skyline, she takes a sip of her scotch and a deep sigh as she begins to strum gently on the guitar; her melodic voice losing all of the bile and hate she was able to conjure before as she began._

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

_As she finishes the first verse, she downs her scotch and begins to strum louder, while a piano accompanies her skillfull playing as the chorus builds._

_What have I become  
My sweetest friend?  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

_Finishing the chorus, she looks out towards the setting sun of the city closing her eyes as real crown of thorns is placed atop her head. The sun glowing around her head like a halo, blood begins to slowly drip down her face in a few points; if it bothers her, she doesn’t acknowledge it as she continues._

_I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here_

_Lena stands up slowly walking through her penthouse towards her personal office, still playing her guitar, wearing the crown and singing in a broken and hurt voice but with no malice behind it. She reaches into her draw and pulls out her will, setting her guitar down she takes a deep breath looking out at the city one last time, blood glistening down her eye, a droplet caught in the sunlight like liquid gold. Preparing to sign it and doing something monumental; changing her and unknowingly at the time Kara’s lives forever_

_What have I become  
My sweetest friend?  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

_She signs her will and takes off the crown setting it aside as she walks away towards her apartment door singing the outro in a desperate voice._

_If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way_

_The final shots are Lena looking around her apartment bathed in gold and oranges from the sunset as she leaves and locks the door. The final shot is of Lena’s office with the bloodied crown set aside and her will, slowly zooming in to the bottom, it read in clear writing,_

_‘If anything, unfortunate happens to myself, then I leave it all to one Kara Danvers as she is, and always will be my hero’_

_The scene fades to black._

Kara couldn’t believe what she was had just seen, that her best friend had left her everything. Nothing for her brother or step-mother, all of it was hers, if anything unfortunate happened to Lena. Kara would not let anything of the sort happen to the woman she loved. Was this Lena’s way of repenting for any hurt she caused Kara before she found out she was Supergirl? That anyone she let get close to her would end up getting hurt because of the baggage her last name carried? Lena told her a while ago the ‘ _Kara Danvers, you are my hero’_ so Lena was making sure that her hero was always going to be ok.

Everyone else was in the same boat as Kara, trying to comprehend why Lena had done what she had done, the most logical answer was that leaving everything to Kara would be for the safety of everyone, so that no-one else would get hurt by Lex or Lillian. However, the more emotional reasoning was that Lena cared for them all and wanted to still be a force for good in the world even if she was no longer a part of it.

“Kara? How are you feeling?” Kelly asked tentatively, slowly rubbing Kara’s arm to get her to respond.

“Honestly…. I’m a bit in shock, I mean I would get everything around us, but it wouldn’t be mine, not really. It would always be hers, her work, her drive to be different from that damn last name allowed her to have all of this.” Kara gestured around them. “I guess I’ll always be Lena’s hero no-matter what which is a comforting thought…haha.”

“And she will always be ours if that ever happens, I know how much she means to you Kara, we all do.” Alex expressed as she slung her arm around her sister while everyone nodded in agreement. “Plus, I’m pretty sure it’ll take something incredible to keep her down, she’s a tough woman.” She chuckled.

“Nia, could you pour me a glass of that alien alcohol, Kara needs a proper drink.” Alex explained. Nia passed Kara the glass which she promptly downed. “Better?” Alex inquired. “Better.” Kara nodded while looking at Nia with a look of thankfulness. The final part was ready to be played and everyone ready for the finale of this experience.

_Part 4: Regrets_

_The Night We Met_

_10:00pm (30 th July 2019)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments :)


	6. The Night We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last angsty chapter wooo :)

Chapter 5: The Night We Met

_The final video begins with the same looking Lena from the end of the last video, the blood dried on her face, her hair dishevelled and her eyes filled with tears, walking through a foggy forest just outside of national city, Lena began singing in a beautiful but broken tone whilst walking through the forest._

_(Ooh ooh ooh)  
(Ooh ooh ooh)  
(Ooh ooh ooh)  
(Ooh ooh ooh)_

_I am not the only traveller  
Who has not repaid her debt  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we met_

_As she is singing, a model of Kara, dressed in her typical clothing appears next to Lena in a spectral form linking arms with her as she continues walking through the forest_

_And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you_

_Lena continues singing, not noticing that Kara’s form is slowly fading away from her toes upwards, slowly floating along with Lena._

_I had all and then most of you  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met_

_Lena is now noticed that Kara has began to fade away as they reach a clearing in the forest, the moonlight shining down on the clearing illuminating the fog, basking the area in in silver dust, a beautiful sight if it wasn’t so sad._

_When the night was full of terrors  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met_

_Lena reaches up towards Kara’s face, cupping it lightly as tears stream down her face. She presses her forehead together with Kara’s as Kara herself grabs Lena’s hand holding her steady, she sings the last chorus in a breathless tone voice wavering constantly._

_I had all and then most of you  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Take me back to the night we met_

_Once Lena finishes the final line, Kara’s face fades away into silver particles with a content and happy smile on her face. Lena’s hand drops to her side as her face contorts into hurt and sadness, her knees buckle and she sobs uncontrollably in the middle of the clearing as the scene fades to black with Lena’s sobs echoing in the background._

Everybody had tears in their eyes, even the typically calculated Brainy and the stoic J’onn had to wipe away waters from their eyes. Kelly and Nia were hugging each other as the tears flowed freely down their faces, half of them down to the beauty of what they had just witnessed and other half down to the tragedy of the Lena’s emotions. In the centre on the couch was Alex, rubbing soothing circles on her sisters back as she to chocked out sobs while Kara was a blubbering mess, tears streaming down her face. The last two videos had taken their emotional toll on everyone

Kara mind only had a few thoughts in her mind, first of was how desperately she wished she could have told Lena the truth earlier. Secondly, that Lena as the most beautiful voice she has ever heard, even when it was singing such a tragic song. And finally, did Lena really think that she’d her lost her best friend? No, Kara refused to believe that, she would always be Lena’s friend as much as that word pained her to hear in her head.

Suddenly the screen turned back on with the current Lena in front of them, still dressed in her new clothes, “ _Hello everyone! If you’re all seeing this then it means you have finished my little project and by my calculations it should be_ _8:00pm.”_ Everyone looked at the clock on the wall and were astounded by Lena’s accuracy. “ _Right, everyone, now I’m sure you will all have a lot of questions for me but please hold on to them for the moment, I stated earlier that there was one emotion I wanted to show you all but most importantly you Kara tonight in person, live. so, if you would all like your way to Al’s Dive Bar promptly, I’ll show you. It’s rude to keep a lady waiting Kara.” Lena finished with a wink aimed directly at Kara._

“Well, it looks like we better get going gang!” Nia exclaimed jumping to her feet, the sadness replaced with hope of seeing Lena in person and performing live. “Come on Brainy! Let’s get going!” as she dragged Brainy along with her towards the elevator.

“Agreed, let’s see the ending to this saga in the flesh, I’m also really intrigued to see Lena live as well.” J’onn concluded as he joined the others at the elevator.

“Come on Kara, I’m sure Lena has no more sad and angry songs left to sing, I’m confident that the rest will be happy and upbeat judging by her new happy personality, Also I’m pretty sure she’s in love with you too, just to scared to admit it in words.” Kara’s face snapped up in hope at Alex’s last sentence, could Lena really love her the same way she did?

“Your right, Lets get going guys, I can’t wait to see her again!” Kara bounded towards the elevator and joined the others making their way down the elevator, out of the apartment complex and towards their favourite hangout spot, all brimming with excitement and a bit of trepidation about what they were about to witness from the woman who had taken them on an emotional rollercoaster this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments :)


	7. The Live Performances (Someone To You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the angst is done, yay! Now time for happiness :)

Chapter 6: The Live Performances (Someone To You)

As the group walked into the naturally crowded bar for a Friday evening, the new addition that everyone noticed was a music set in the corner of the bar; framed to be in full view of everyone in the bar. The group ordered their drinks, a mixture of alien cocktails and human drinks. As Kara when to pay for her round, the bartender said that everyone’s drinks tonight had been covered by an unnamed patron of the bar. Kara knew it was Lena but feigned ignorance and acted extremely happy about this revelation. Kara carried the tray of drinks towards the table that the group had chosen, facing the music set dead on. They continued with light hearted banter and jokes, unwinding from the emotional trip they had seen earlier on in the evening; patiently waiting for Lena to make her appearance and perform for the bar.

Fifteen minutes passed and more bar patrons arrived, making it quite a sizeable group of people. Kara wondered if Lena was going to be nervous performing for so many people, still she had seen Lena before talk to large crowds before and keep then engaged for the whole duration, so performing shouldn’t be any different right. Still, Kara was absolutely brimming with excitement, finally some happy songs from Lena’s perfect voice and perfect lips.

Another five minutes passed and the lights of the bar dimmed down drawing everyone’s attention to the music set which was still illuminated brightly, quiet murmurs started erupting from pockets of the bar wondering what was going on. The murmurs slowly went down as different musicians started to sit at different instruments, one at the drums, another at a piano. While another one was plugging in a guitar to an amp. Then the whole bar went quiet as Lena herself appeared, walking straight towards the microphone with her own acoustic guitar strapped around her shoulder.

Kara couldn’t believe how stunning Lena looked, her skin was a healthier glow rather than the classic pale from being couped up in her lab for multiple days, not seeing the sun for an extended period of time. Her hair was full and shiny with the emerald tips freshly dyed making the contrast to the dark hair look astounding. The clothing, still designer and probably costing more than Kara’s rent was a black leather jacket with a dark green crop top showing off her toned midriff, skin tight black leather pants which was not doing Kara any favours in thinking about Lena’s long legs, wrapped around her in positions which would make her sister mortified. Finishing of the outfit was Lena’s black and white converse Hi-tops and her RayBans perched on top of her head. Drinking it in, Kara was practically drooling at the sight of her best friend; but the thing what really drew her in was her eyes looking so happy and full of life as Lena was looking around the room for her friends, during the time Nia was waving her arms about trying to get her attention which she caught immediately.

As Lena caught sight of the group, gave a slight nod and wave to everyone. Locking eyes with Kara, Lena couldn’t help but admire the woman she loves and is in love with, looking adorable in her glasses with her hair done up in a lose ponytail, with her typical clothing of pastel and cardigans reminding her of why she adored her, she was like a ball of sunshine personified, Also the tightness of her clothing meant Lena could see the definition of those glorious arms she longed to be held in, in a romantic and sinful way combined. Her eyes were what surprised Lena the most, the looked at her with so much warmth, caring and love, love that she hoped would be returned to her by then end of the night.

With a deep breath, Lena spoke into the microphone “Good evening everyone!” a few cheers from different areas of the bar; as well as the main group’s table, welcoming the thought of entrainment this evening. “As some of you might know I’m Lena Luthor, and I’m her tonight to perform a few songs for someone in this very bar tonight, now this person….” Lena took a breath and looked across to Kara’s table but without looking directly at her to keep the illusion of it being anyone in the bar. “…Means so much to me and I thought that this would be the best was of showing it!” multiple ‘awws’ came from the bar as well as Nia and Kelly. “Right! Without further a due, lets get started!” Lena cheered as the band kick into life as Lena began to sing in an upbeat tone.

_I don't wanna die or fade away  
I just wanna be someone  
I just wanna be someone  
Dive and disappear without a trace  
I just wanna be someone  
Well, doesn't everyone?  
And if you feel the great dividing  
I wanna be the one you're guiding  
'Cause I believe that you could lead the way_

As Lena sings, small cheers and claps begin to accompany her playing of the guitar, the music playing dies down to just Lena’s singing as she softly sings the pre-chorus whilst a guitarist and the piano player accentuate each line slowly building up as Lena joins in with the last line.

_I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I never had nobody and no road home  
I wanna be somebody to someone_

The band is playing at full blast in harmony with each other as Lena belts out the chorus

A _nd if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you (Someone to you)_

Lena coos every ‘you’ in a melodic manner as the tempo slows down to prepare for the second verse.

_I don't even need to change the world (Change, change the world)  
I'll make the moon shine just for your view  
I'll make the starlight circle the room (Circle the room)  
And if you feel like night is falling  
I wanna be the one you're calling  
'Cause I believe that you could lead the way_

Lena glances toward Kara’s table and looks directly at the group who are all cheering and clapping along to the song and her singing, her heart fills with happiness as she see's the people she treasures having fun because of her.

_I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I never had nobody and no road home  
I wanna be somebody to someone_

_And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you_

Lena’s face is becoming flush with excitement from playing at such a rapid pace and the heat from everyone in the bar clapping and cheering along with the song. She increases her playing as she performs the bridge of the song

_The kingdom come, the rise, the fall  
The setting sun above it all  
I just wanna be somebody to you_

Lena looks directly at Kara with the last line, and her heart fills with joy, Kara like everyone else has a massive smile on her face. Joy caused by her and her singing. God she is so in love with this woman.

_I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I never had nobody and no road home  
I wanna be somebody to someone_

_And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you_

She closes her eyes as she sings the last line beautifully with a few strums of her guitar

_Someone to you_

As Lena finishes her last line, her brow dripping with sweat; the bar erupts in loud cheers and applause as everyone stands to their feet, Lena looks over to the group and everyone is cheering along Nia and Kara being the loudest followed by Alex and Kelly, Brainy looks awestruck and claps in disbelief while J’onn looks incredibly proud while clapping with everyone else. Lena takes a moment to request a drink from the bar as she shucks off her leather jacket and chucks it to the side.

After everyone sat back down and waited eagerly for the next song, the main table was awash in discussions. “Oh my god, Lena is even better live! She is killing it out there!” beamed excitedly.

“I agree Nia, it is…...astounding.” Brainy said, still computing what he has witnessed.

“I mean she was obviously talking about Kara, right? She is head over heels in love with you girl!” Kelly cheered as she nudged Kara’s shoulder playfully. Speaking of who, was a blushing mess since the song ended, her face flush since Lena made eye contact with her before the end of the song, she was so happy to hear a happy song in Lena’s beautiful voice, wishing to hear more of them for the rest of her life. Rao, she was so in love with this woman.

As Lena took a final swig of her drink, she plugged in her emerald green electric guitar, donned her black Rayban’s and gently coughed into the microphone to get everyone’s attention, everyone’s heads snapped back to look at her as she prepared her next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments :)


	8. The Live Performances (More Than You Know)

Chapter 7: The Live Performances (More Than You Know)

Lena begins with rapid strumming of her guitar, impressing everyone with her technique and skill, during her playing she lets a little “woo” while strumming her guitar before beginning to sing.

_I just need to get it off my chest  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
You should know that, baby, you're the best  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know _

Everyone was in awe of Lena’s skilful playing, Kara having impure thoughts at the dexterity of her fingers, she slows her playing down as she slowly grabs the microphone and begins the first verse

_I saw it coming, from miles away  
I better speak up if I got something to say  
'Cause it ain't over, until she sings  
You had your reasons, you had a few  
But you know that I would go anywhere for you  
'Cause it ain't over, until she sings_

Lena begins playing again at a rapid pace as the chorus builds and builds

_I just need to get it off my chest  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
You should know that, baby, you're the best  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know_

As a beat drops, Lena jumps in the air, clutching her guitar, as she lands steam machines shoot impressive jets upwards, the crowd lets out an impressive and awestruck cheer and the unexpected pyrotechnics. Once the beat dies down into the background, Lena began the second verse.

_Your good intentions are sweet and pure  
But they can never tame a fire like yours  
No it ain't over, until she sings  
Right where you wanted, down on my knees  
You got me begging, pretty baby, set me free  
'Cause it ain't over, until she sings_

Lena lowers her sunglasses slightly whilst looking at Kara’s table, making her eyes visible for them while looking at Kara directly. Kara is enthralled in her eyes which were positively glowing underneath the bright lights of the stage. 

_Come a little closer, let me taste your smile  
Until the morning light  
Ain't no going back the way you look tonight  
I see it in your eyes_

Kara had started to unconsciously move up from her seat towards Lena as she sang to her, only to be grabbed by Nia, snapping her out her trance as she smiled sheepishly with a look of thanks.

_I just need to get it off my chest  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
You should know that, baby, you're the best  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know_

Lena’s strumming increased in intensity as the beat began to increase in tempo,

_Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know_

Before the final drop of the beat, Lena looked out at the bar and saw various people beginning to get up from their seat in preparation to jump with her, she was so happy and proud of herself that this was the affect she was having on people. As counted the beat in her head she shouted into the microphone “3! 2! 1!” before she jumped up and half the bar and all of the groups table done the same, as they landed multiple jets of smoke rose up, everyone let out a large cheer and began to dance whilst Lena sang the chorus one last time.

_I just need to get it off my chest  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
You should know that, baby, you're the best  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know_

Lena finishes the song with a last few strums and lets out another high pitched ‘whoop’ as she stops playing, her face is plastered in sweat from exerting herself so much, a hot flush dusting her cheeks. With a final flourish, she tosses her sunglasses towards Kara’s table in which Kara herself promptly caught with a look of wonder and giddiness, she placed them on top her head with a blush on her cheeks. Luckily, not many people noticed this exchange apart from the main table all of whom looked at Lena with happiness and pride. The rest of the bar, was awash in cheers and applause, blown away by the intensity whilst coming down from the high of dancing. Multiple parties went to the bar, suddenly feeling very thirsty from exerting themselves for a while.

This allowed Lena to get a few minutes rest as she promptly downed a bottle of water and poured another one on her head, helping her to cool down, once she realised what she was actually doing, she looked over and found Kara looking at her mouth agape; deciding to tease the poor kryptonian woman a little. Lena winked at her and continued to pour the cold water down her body.

Kara was an absolute gay mess after seeing this interaction, her mind was working on overdrive, but after seeing Lena’s perfect face flushed and coated in sweat there wasn’t a thought in her head that didn’t involve seeing that face a lot more, preferably underneath her or on top her. She downed her drink and got another drink from the bar.

As Lena walked over to the piano on the set, she familiarised herself with the keys before announcing through the microphone “Right, ladies and gentlemen are we having a good night tonight?!” The bar erupted into loud cheers. “Excellent! Now for the next song I’m going to need the tables in the middle of the bar to make an empty space in the middle of their tables thank you.” The nine tables included the main gangs table all done as requested although not sure of the reasoning behind it. “Now that’s sorted, we can begin!” The bar cheered again in trepidation for the next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments :)


	9. The Live Performances (She's So Lovely)

Chapter 8: The Live Performances (She’s So Lovely)

A bassist begins to strum notes, leading Lena and the drummer to join in with the piano matching the tempo and then running away with it before returning back to the tempo previously set and beginning her song.

_I love the way she fills her clothes  
She looks just like them girls in Vogue  
I love the way she plays it cool  
I think that she is beautiful_

The drums kick in as Lena stands up while playing the piano, singing directly into the microphone as the bassist joins in with backing vocals to accentuate the chorus.

_She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely (She's so lovely)  
She's so lovely (She's so lovely)  
She's so lovely (She's so lovely)_

Lena stops playing and then accentuates each statement she makes in the second verse with a chord of her piano.

_She's pretty, a fitty  
She's got a boyfriend though and that's a pity  
She's flirty, turned thirty  
Ain't that the age a girl gets really dirty?_

As Lena finishes the last line, she sends a cheeky wink Kara’s way making the blonde giggle in the way Lena had become so fond of.

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

Lena looks at Kara’s table again while she sings the third verse with a cheeky smile on her face knowing she was teasing the woman she loves.

 _I love the way she bites her lip  
I love the way she shakes them hips  
I love the way she makes me drool  
I think that she is beautiful  
  
_Lena runs her hand along the piano in a melodic tune whilst saying to into the microphone “Sing along with me now!” The whole bar begins to sing the chorus along with her including Kara’s table with Alex looking at Kelly with a loving look as well as Brainy singing to Nia who flushes at the compliments. Kara sings whilst looking at Lena with wonder and happiness, wondering how she fell in love with such a wonderful woman.

 _She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely (She's so lovely)  
She's so lovely (She's so lovely)  
She's so lovely (She's so lovely)  
  
_Another flirty yet cheeky smile appears on her knowing this verse was probably going to make Kara blush even more than before.

_A stunner, I want her  
Was she this fit when she was 10 years younger?  
Come see me discreetly  
She says she's got a trick or two to teach me_

Kara thinks, her face still flushed from the previous line. ‘If only you knew Lena, if only you knew’ still sporting the fierce blush.

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

Lena stands up and surveys the room whilst grabbing the microphone, she detaches it from the holder whilst another pianist takes over her playing seamlessly. Lena then sizes up the jump and leaps from one table to another whilst singing each line per table, making her way towards Kara’s table as her final destination. The bar with even more cheers and applause as Lena performs her way around the bar, surprised by the physicality of the performance tonight.

 _I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely (You are)  
I think that you are lovely (You are)  
I think that you are lovely (You are)  
I think that you are lovely (You are)  
I think that you are beautiful  
  
_As Lena makes it to the middle of Kara’s table, she crouches down and gently cups Kara’s face as she sings the last line of the bridge. Kara’s face is blushing like crazy as Lena takes her hand and pulls her up to the table and dragging her to the middle of the stage with one final leap, a chair is waiting for Kara to sit on, which she promptly does looking directly at Lena with adoration. The illusion is broken now, everyone in the bar cheers and woops after finally finding out who the mystery person is. Lena runs her hands down the piano one last time and begins the final chorus; looking directly at Kara, unafraid to show her love to the world as the bar joins in one last time.

_She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely (She's so lovely)  
She's so lovely (She's so lovely)  
She's so lovely (She's so lovely)_

Lena gestures to Kara to join her at the piano to sing the outro of the song, Kara promptly agrees and brings herself closer to Lena sitting side by side, this sight makes the whole bar swoon, revelling in the cute pair sitting side by side together.

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

Lena slowly stops playing as Kara leans over into her ear, making Lena’s spine shiver, and whispers “Together, always and forever.” Lena looks at Kara with a look of pure joy, her face sporting a blush the same shade as her lips, she gently presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek leaving the mark visible for all to see. Kara feeling emboldened by Lena’s sudden affection plants a chaste kiss to the edge of Lena’s lips. Cheers and hollering from the whole bar snap the two out of their own little moment, realising they’ve been caught. The pair look at the gang all with various states of pride in the two of them. Alex with a large smile whilst raising her bottle of beer towards them, Kelly and Nia had their phones out capturing the moment forever, with massive smiles on their faces, Brainy had an ecstatic smile on his face whilst cheering and J’onn had a look of fatherly pride written on his face, happy for the pair.

“So…...now they all know!” Lena chuckled at Kara whilst looking at her with adoration, lost in her sapphire eyes. Lena cleared her throat before continuing “Now I know this is unexpected but I still have one more song for you that I’d like to perform, however I was wondering if you wanted to join me in performing it…...?” Lena trailed of unsure if she was asking too much.

Kara noticing this grabbed her hand “Of course I would! I’d do anything with you if you asked, now what is the song?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you know it off by heart anyway but it’s…” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear the name of the song.

Kara’s face lit up with excitement at hearing the name. “OH MY GOD! I love that song! But are you sure you want me up there with you?”

“I’m sure” Lena confirmed with a squeeze of Kara’s hand. “Right, time to let them know the change in plans!” Lena cheered before making the announcement to the bar.

“Ok everyone slight change in plans, this is the final song of the night!” The bar groaned in false agony whilst laughing at themselves as Lena made the announcement. “However, I will be performing it with the woman I adore so much in a duet!” The bar cheered at this revelation, happy for the pair as Kara appeared next to Lena looking slightly nervous but excited at the thought of performing with the woman who she loves and now knows who loves her back. “Now, if you want to let loose for this final song, feel free! Just give us a few minutes to clear the middle of the bar so we can all dance!” Everyone helped clear the centre of the bar whilst Lena got Kara a microphone, noticing Kara was still slightly nervous Lena cupped Kara’s cheek before saying “You can do this, you’re incredible Kara Zor-El.”

Hearing Kara’s full name spoken in Lena’s voice, full of love and adoration made her heart flutter. Noticing that everyone was ready in the corner of her eye, Lena asked Kara “Ready?”

“Ready.” Kara nodded resolutely with a smile before turning to face everyone looking on in anticipation. Lena looking to the side of the stage, nodded signalling for the music to start playing. Once the first few notes played, everyone cheered before making their way to the dance floor. Lena and Kara took a deep breath each before beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell free to leave any comments :)


	10. Chapter 9: The Live Performances (I Really Like You) Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter! This is my first time writing any fanfiction and it has been wonderful reading all the nice comments, so I wanted to say thank you! :')

Chapter 9: The Live Performances (I Really Like You) Finale 

Lena take the lead once the music starts to play, glancing over at Kara before turning towards the rest of the bar as she begins, a warming look on her face as she sings the first verse in her beautiful voice.

Lena:

_I really wanna stop, but I just got the taste for it  
I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon  
So, honey, hold my hand, you like making me wait for it  
I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah_

_Late night, watching television  
But how'd we get in this position?  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love  
But I need to tell you something_

Lena turns to face Kara, looking at her beautiful sapphire eyes; lit up by the lights of the stage before beginning the chorus.

Lena:

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

Lena looks at Kara expectantly, Kara takes a breath whilst thinking to herself “Here goes nothing!” and begins to sing with a confidence she never knew she had before whilst looking into Lena’s emerald orb. She continues seamlessly from Lena’s singing.

Kara:

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

Lena has to mentally compose herself after hearing Kara’s voice. “She has the voice of an angel, I love it, I love her!” Lena thought to herself. The rest of the bar is in the same boat as Lena, the group couldn’t believe it. They shared knowing looks amongst them, knowing that Kara and Lena were meant to be from the start.

Lena:

_Oh, did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're out of touch_

The duo’s voices meld together in a perfect fusion as the chorus is continued.

 _  
_Both:

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

Kara:

_It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation  
All I wanna do is get into your head  
Yeah, we could stay alone, you and me in this temptation  
Sipping on your lips, hanging on by thread, baby_

_Late night watching television  
But how we get in this position?  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love  
But I need to tell you something_

Kara sang the verse with fond memories of game nights with just Lena staying behind to help tidy up, ending with them both sitting on Kara’s couch watching TV, wrapped up in comfortable clothes. One time, Lena had fallen asleep on Kara; snuggling into Kara’s warm body, it took all of Kara’s self-restraint not to place a kiss on top of the sleeping Luthor’s head. Once she awakened she noticed that her arms had snaked their way around Kara’s waist whilst looking up at her, resting her chin on Kara’s solid abs, a fierce blush on her face. Fuelled by this happy memory, pair look at each other before performing the chorus together.

Both:

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?  
I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

Kara:

_Oh, did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head, when we're out of touch  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

Lena gently cupped Kara’s cheek once more, stroking it affectionately whilst looking directly into Kara’s eyes. Both lost in the moment, touching foreheads as the music faded down Lena sang the bridge beautifully, allowing everyone to share this moment between the pair, the bar had slowed the dancing down to take in the sight of pure love.

Lena:

_Who gave you eyes like that?  
Said you could keep them  
I don't know how to act  
Or if I should be leaving  
I'm running out of time  
Going out of my mind  
I need to tell you something  
Yeah, I need to tell you something, yeah!_

The final ‘yeah!’ snaps Kara out of her blissed state remembering that she’s also performing right now. As the duet sang the chorus one last time, circling each other on stage; not breaking eye contact the entire time as the bar danced the hardest they had all night. Alex and Kelly looking at each other sweetly whilst taking turn singing like Lena and Kara had done, Nia and Brainy were slightly more awkward, but still being as endearing as ever. J’onn looked on from the side, not wanting to interrupt this special moment between the couples, reminiscing of fond memories about himself and his wife on Mars.

Both:

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?  
I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_Oh, did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head, when we're out of touch  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_Yeah! (I really, really, really, really, really, really like you)  
(And I want you, do you want me)  
Yeah I need to tell you something (Do you want me, too?)  
I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

After the last line, both Lena and Kara had gotten very close. Kara panting heavily, her face flushed and a slight sweat on her face after performing for the first time in front of a crowd, Lena was faring better, her face was flushed as well but not panting like Kara was; “God, she is so sexy when she’s panting like that” Lena thought to herself, empowered by this new thought, Lena chose the opportunity to strike, she pulled Kara by the waist and pulled her into a fierce kiss, one hand sliding into Kara’s golden locks whilst the other held onto her waist griping tightly.

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise before closing and responded to Lena’s lips with equal ferocity, mirroring Lena’s hold on her. The whole bar cheered the loudest they had the whole night, finally seeing the couple kiss inspired all the other couples in the bar to kiss as well. Alex pulled Kelly into a tender kiss whilst Nia and Brainy kissed sweetly linking their hands together. Realising what they were doing in front of everyone, Kara and Lena broke apart, eyes still closed enjoying the moment together before giggling quietly, hands still entwined together tightly.

Lena was the first to speak “Kara Zor-El, I love you, I love your adorable personality, I love that you are sunlight personified. I love that you see the good in everyone you meet. I love your bravery every time you put that suit on. So, if you want me, you have me, heart and soul. I love you.”

Kara’s eyes brimmed with happy tears after hearing Lena’s confession, she cleared her throat before speaking. “Lena Kieran Luthor, I love you too. I’ve been in love with you since I met you all those years ago, I love how your eyes light up when you get excited about anything, I love your beautiful voice, you kept that well-hidden!" Kara chuckled before continuing. “I love that would do anything for people you care about, that you have so much good in your heart that is comes out every action you do. I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep with you every evening. I love you, and yes I want you, heart and soul, forever and always.”

Lena’s face was crying happy tears and she kissed Kara again lacking the ferocity of the first but it was full of adoration and love, a silent promise between the two of them, solidifying this new chapter together in their lives. Not a Super and Luthor together, just Kara and Lena in love.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments :)  
> I hope to update this work in time for a Christmas special chapter


End file.
